April Fools Day with the Brigade
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Haruhi is up to something fishy for April Fools Day. Kyon, with the help of some associates, must break into the Tsuruya estate and find what they're working on, before he falls for the ultimate prank.


Mukuro: Okay, people! This is my April Fools Day edition, and I don't like it that much. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi or Mission Impossible, so don't sue.

April Fools Day with the Brigade

* * *

"Okay, Haruhi! This is goings to be so megas cool!" This was what I saw when I walked into the brigade room.

"Um, Haruhi?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Ah! Kyon!" Haruhi shouted, jumping back a few feet.

"Um, what are you doing, Haruhi?"

"Oh, nothing!" Haruhi said, smiling and laughing.

"Okay, Haruhi…" I said, sitting down.

"Okay, Haruhi! Be sures to come over tonights!" Tsuruya-san said, leaving.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Haruhi said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes! Now get out, I'm ending the club meeting short!" Haruhi shouted, pushing me out.

"What was that about?" I asked. Then, I saw the calendar.

"Oh my god! Tomorrow is April first!" I shouted to no one in particular.

* * *

"Well, Kyon. I never thought that you would come to my shop intentionally." Hiruko said, smiling.

"I didn't have a choice. I need to see your April Fools pranks." I said.

"Now, what makes you think I have any April Fools Day pranks?" Hiruko asked.

"Because that's how you are." I said.

"What do you want from me?" Hiruko asked.

"I need your assistance in finding out what Haruhi and Tsuruya are planning for tomorrow.

"Okay. Meet me in the back." Hiruko said.

* * *

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Find a few people you trust, and bring them here to help assist us." Hiruko said.

"What are you planning to do, anyway?" I asked.

"Kyon, have you ever seen one of those spy movies where they have to break into a highly secure building to steal a valuable artifact?" Hiruko asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Now, it's our turn." Hiruko said, pulling out a suit and a pair of sunglasses.

You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

"Okay, so this is our fighting force?" Hiruko asked.

"Yes…" I muttered.

"Kyon, why do I have to where a suit?" My sister asked, whining.

"Hey, Kunikida, I look pretty good in suit, don't I?" Taniguchi asked.

"For the sake of our friendship, I'm not going to answer that." Kunikida said.

"Well, what about me, Kyon? Do I look good?" Koizumi asked.

"No."

"How the hell did you get a suit this small?!" The foot tall Asakura asked.

"Please don't ask." Hiruko said.

"So, this is our strike force. Two idiots, a child, a chibi, and a gay. Just great." Hiruko said.

"Okay. This is the Tsuruya family mansion." Hiruko said, holding up a picture of the mansion. "We have reason to believe that the heiress to this mansion, Tsuruya, is plotting to create a very bad surprise for April Fools Day. Your mission, then, should you decide to accept it, is to infiltrate this mansion, find out her diabolical plan, put a stop to it, and get out. Remember, if you or any of your forces get caught or killed, we will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Good luck, Kyon."

"I think there's a copyright on that." I said.

* * *

"Hello, Eve. Where's your boss?" Sasaki asked.

"He went out with some friends of his." Eve said, flipping through a magazine.

"Really? Where to?" Fujiwara asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like they were planning to topple the Japanese Government. You're welcome to stay and wait, though." Eve said.

"Fine, we'll do that." Kyouko said.

* * *

"Taniguchi, what do you see?" Hiruko asked into his communication device.

"Yep, it's just as you think. Suzumiya's there, Tsuruya-san's there, nagato-san's there, even…"

"Taniguchi, get your binoculars off Asahina-san's chest or I will personally kill you." I said.

"Geeze, sorry…" Taniguchi said.

"Okay, begin operation decoy, phase 1." Hiruko said into his communicator.

"Roger that." Koizumi said.

"Well, it looks like you're on, Mori-san." Koizumi said, smiling.

"Yes, sir." Mori said, bowing.

* * *

"Tsuruya-sama! An unknown intruder has infiltrated the mansion grounds and has struck down several guards!" A man shouted, running in.

"It can'ts be… I thoughts I felt a familiars presence." Tusuruya-san said, clenching her fist. "Attacking me at my own house? Thats takes megas guts. This time, it's personal." She then leapt out the window, and grabbed onto a chain hanging outside.

"Tsuruya-san, what are you doing?!" Haruhi asked.

"I'll be back!" Tsuruya-san said, as the chain descended to the ground.

* * *

"One of the four is taken care of! Taniguchi shouted."

"Good. Now, it's your turn, Asakura." Hiruko said.

"Fine!" Asakura said, putting on a bib and a pacifier.

* * *

"Hey, Yuki, what are you staring at?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing." Nagato said, staring at Asakura prancing around in a bib.

"I have to go." Nagato said, blushing.

"Wait, Yuki!" Haruhi shouted.

* * *

"Two of the four are taken care of!" Taniguchi reported.

"Good. Now, it's Arakawa-san and your sisters turn, Kyon." Hiruko said, smiling.

* * *

"Ah! Help!" Imouto-chan shouted, struggling as an old man was pushing her into a black car.

"What?! Imouto-chan is being kidnapped?!" Haruhi shouted.

"Come on, Mikuru! We have to go save her!" Haruhi shouted, grabbing Mikuru's hand.

"Wait, Suzumiya-san…"

"No arguments!" Haruhi shouted, running out with Mikuru in tow.

* * *

"Okay, that's all of them." Hiruko said. He then spoke into his communicator. "Kunikida, it's time for you to break into the room and steal their plans."

"Got it." Kunikida said into his communicator.

"So, it should be around here somewhere… Ah, found it!" Kunikida said, picking up a document, and placed it into his bag.

"Good, lower the ladder." Hiruko said, and I lowered the ladder from the helicopter we were in, and Kunikida climbed on.

* * *

"So, there was no trouble getting away, Mori-san?" Koizumi asked.

"None at all. I also picked up this child." Mori said, lifting up Asakura, while smiling.

"Good. Now, the car is here, let's get in." Koizumi said, smiling.

* * *

"Damn it… We lost him, Mikuru. Well, let's call the police." Haruhi said.

"Darn its… She gots away…" Tsuruya-san said.

"Where did she go?" Nagato asked, looking around.

"Well, I just hope tomorrow goes smoothly…" I said, sighing.

* * *

"April Fools, Kyon!" My sister shouted, jumping on top of me at full force.

Someone needs to explain to her that hurting me is not what April First is about.

"Hey, Kyon. You owe me big time for yesterday." Taniguchi said.

"Shut up."

"Hey, Haruhi." I said, sitting down in front of her.

"Kyon, did your sister get home safely?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, a cop dropped her off, so that's not a good sign." I said.

"Good, so they caught the bastard who kidnapped her!" Haruhi shouted.

"Yeah…" I said.

Throughout the day, Haruhi pulled several tricks on me, but since I knew all of them in advance, I avoided all of them.

Then, when the day ended, we went to the clubroom and it was time for my trick.

"What the hell?! The clubroom has been totally vandalized!" Haruhi shouted.

I came in during lunch break and moved everything, and put everything in wrong places, along with scribbling all over her desk and hiding the computer.

"I can't believe it!" Haruhi shouted.

I finally got her!

"The computer society must have ransacked our room! Well, I won't allow it! They will pay!"

"Um, Haruhi?"

"Not now, Kyon! I have to go make those computer geeks sorry for attacking the SOS brigade!" Haruhi shouted.

"…April Fools…" But there was no one left to listen. The only sounds left were the screams from the computer club.

* * *

Bloopers # 1

"Hey, Kyon!" Koizumi said, smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm gay." Koizumi said, smiling.

"That's a pretty good one, Koizumi!" I said, smiling.

"…"

"You're kidding, right?"

"…"

"Right?"

* * *

Bloopers # 2

"So, it should be around here somewhere… Ah, found it!" Kunikida said, picking up a document, and placed it into his bag.

"What's going on here?!" Haruhi shouted, running in.

"Oh, crap…" Kunikida said.

* * *

Bloopers # 3

"Good. Now, it's Arakawa-san and your sisters turn, Kyon." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Ah! Help!" Imouto-chan shouted, struggling as an old man was pushing her into a black car.

"What?! Imouto-chan is being kidnapped?!" Haruhi shouted. She then pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Kyon! Your sister's being kidnapped! Go save her!" Haruhi shouted.

* * *

Bloopers # 4

"Well, it looks like we got away safely." Koizumi said, smiling.

"You're absolutely right." Arakawa-san said, smiling.

"Stop, police!" A voice shouted, and the car stopped.

"Hello, we have reason to believe a car matching this description was seen kidnapping an 11-year old girl. May we have a look in the trunk?" The man asked.

"Well…" Arakawa-san started.

"Go right ahead." Koizumi said, smiling.

When the cop opened the trunk, he found an 11-year old girl tied up and gagged inside of it.

"Out of the car!" The policeman shouted, pulling out his gun.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? I don't like it that much. If it's not what you were expecting, then sorry!

Mukuro Out.


End file.
